1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to the improvement of a sealing-member structural portion which constitutes a portion of an envelope of the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An envelope of a liquid crystal display device is constituted of a pair of substrates which are arranged to face each other in an opposed manner with liquid crystal sandwiched therebetween and a sealing member which seals the liquid crystal in a space defined between these substrates.
An image display part is formed in the envelope, and the image display part is constituted of a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix array, wherein each pixel includes the liquid crystal as a constitutional element thereof.
A liquid crystal filling port is formed in a portion of the sealing member. After the liquid crystal is hermetically filled into the inside of the envelope through the liquid crystal filling port, the liquid crystal filling port is sealed by applying a sealing agent to the liquid crystal filling port. Here, the sealing agent is applied in a state where the envelope is pressurized with some pressure. Thereafter, the pressure is released so that the inside of the envelope is brought into a negative pressure state thus allowing the sealing agent to intrude into a liquid crystal side.
With respect to the sealing member, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-1998-177179, there has been known a sealing member which forms extending portions which are bent toward an inlet side for allowing filling of liquid crystal on a portion thereof where the liquid crystal filling port is formed, and these extending portions are gradually separated from each other in the direction toward an inlet side.
Due to such a constitution, the liquid crystal filling port which is constituted of the sealing member is configured to form a passage whose width is gradually narrowed in the liquid-crystal filling direction due to the extending portion. Accordingly, in a state where a sealing agent is applied to the liquid crystal filling port, when the sealing agent intrudes into the passage, the sealing agent can generate a pushing force which acts on side walls of the passage thus giving rise to an advantageous effect that the hermetic property (adhesiveness) of the sealing agent with the sealing member is enhanced.